


Monaca's Fail Makeover

by FrankensteinsLibrary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsLibrary/pseuds/FrankensteinsLibrary
Summary: Monaca does something to make herself feel pretty.
Kudos: 7





	Monaca's Fail Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't like Monaca. her writing is just kind of one note. Danganronpa has that problem sometimes with their characters with a ton of potential. in this i wanted to dive deeper into Monaca's life with the Towa's. 
> 
> just cus she's a sociopath, doesn't mean she has no emotions.

I wanted to make myself look pretty, like Mama. I took her makeup when she left from the bedroom; just the standard stuff. Like eyeliner and a little bit of blush. 

When Papa took me to public events, everyone told him how pretty my eyes were and how my skin gave a natural blush.

Though I could tell most of them were saying that to avoid the topic of how I looked nothing like him...or any of my family... I could swear in that one moment Papa actually looked proud of me.

He put his hand on my back and rubbed it firmly, like I accomplished something. He glanced down at me with his old eyes usually so full of contempt and demand, and for a sec there was a glimpse of something warm. Like a sunrise after a cold night of snow. 

Or something like that.

____________________________

Sometimes when I walked past their room, I stopped to watch Mama put on her eyeliner. She always seemed like she was getting ready for something, always in a hurry. But it was impressive how precise she was with the strokes. 

So I tried doing the same.

It turned out pretty nice from what I could see; the thickness of the mascara really brought out the color of my eyes. And it seemed to contrast so well with my skin, I didn't even feel I needed that much blush.

I took a look in the dresser mirror and frowned. It seemed to capture too much of everything in my bedroom. 

Climbing onto my wheelchair perched against the wall, I looked into my boudoir mirror -- which perfectly framed my bust and only the background color of my walls.

I smiled, feeling a bit like I was in our family photoshoots.

When climbing down, I began to sit in my wheelchair but hesitated. 

This is my home too, but there were times when it didn't feel safe to walk down the hallway. 

Maybe I could try to take a few new steps today.


End file.
